This specification relates to circuit breaker panels.
Circuit breakers in some residential applications are implemented using mechanical breakers with thermal and magnetic detection methods. Circuit breakers are typically used to protect against overcurrent conditions and typically respond in a few alternating current (AC) cycles by tripping and breaking the circuit. For example, circuit breakers for a residence can be housed in a panel that provides convenient access to a resident for all or most of the breakers in the house.